Notice Me
by Mind Static
Summary: Her best friend, Maddie, is perfect. Her other best friend, Wes, is a walking contradiction. Her crush, Trevor, is semi-dating Maddie and London Tipton is her secret half-sister. Who is she? Corrie Santos, ADHD and beautifully broken. CorrieTrevorMaddieOC
1. Inside my Mind

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the storyline. No plagiarism. No profit. Everything's all for entertainment. :D

**Author's note**: This story is an AU Suite Life starring the characters of Maddie (Ashley Tisdale), Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens, episode "Forever Plaid" to "Kept Man"), Trevor (Zac Efron, episode "Odd Couple") and my oc, Wes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Notice Me**

**Chapter One: Inside My Mind**

Corrie was a simple girl. She never wanted to be rich or famous. All she ever wanted was to be happy. At the moment, she wasn't happy. Corrie wore the usual uniform which consists of a navy blue sweater with the school emblem over the heart, a white collared shirt beneath it and a blue, white and black plaid skirt. The white socks were up to her ankles and would probably leave a tan. Corrie slouched in her chair with nothing better to do. She was easily distracted.

It was Morality of all classes. No one was really listening to Sister Parker ramble on. They were too busy drooling over the new kid in class. As coy and adorable as Wes was, Corrie was too busy staring at the richest girl in the whole school. Hell, she was the richest girl in the whole city of Boston. She was the ever so charming London Tipton.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Corrie reached into her pocket and felt the envelope. Corrie could recall coming home and seeing her mother's expression which spelled out distress. Placing her bag down near the door and kicking off her shoes, Corrie advanced into the dining room. Lilibeth Santos was a middle aged Filipino woman. Being an immigrant from the Philippines, her mother found work requiring minimum English wherever possible. In the late 1980s it was maid service at the Tipton Hotel.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Corrie questioned with concern. She placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, guiding her into a nearby chair. The woman was ranting in Ilocano, her native language. It was one Corrie could clearly understand but hardly spoke. The woman had an envelope in her shaky hand, an envelope from Wilfred Tipton addressed to a Cornelia Santos. "Mom, what is that?"

"Cornelia," her mother called, thrusting the letter to her. "When you're ready…read it…"

Corrie tried to ignore it, brush it off as if it wasn't anything important. Who was she kidding? When you get a letter from one of the richest men in the world, you don't just throw it into a desk drawer and forget it. Corrie was excited. She nearly ripped the envelope in half. As fast as she could, she unfolded the letter and began reading. She never really knew much about her biological father. Now she knew the truth.

Apparently, Wilfred Tipton met Lilibeth Santos at his hotel and it was love at first sight. The only problem was that he was married to none other than London's mother at the time. It never worked out. Even if they had the guts to try and keep it from falling apart, it still wouldn't have worked. They were from two different worlds. The letter continued to explain that Wilfred Tipton was undeniably the father of Cornelia Elizabeth Santos.

Some might have called it obsession. Corrie called it determination. She'd do research about her sister and her father. London Tipton won Miss Mini Miss Beauty Pageant in 1999 and has a large closet with a talking mirror and its own kitchen. Her father was the richest man in Boston and from what Corrie heard he was hard to get a hold of. She felt special. He actually wrote her a personal letter. It's not like he'd have his assistant write a letter to his long lost daughter as he dictated.

Her mother currently worked minimum wage at a diner down the street from the apartment they lived in. Corrie was going to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow on a scholarship after a recruiting officer discovered her angelic voice when she sang in the church choir every Sunday. Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow was an academically respected school which would make getting into an even better college easier than from a public school. Or so her mom constantly reminded her.

When hearing Maddie complain about London Tipton coming to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, Corrie could recall jumping up and down excitedly. She was going to tell her everything. She was going to show London the letter their father wrote and his impeccably complicated signature at the bottom of the page. Corrie always wanted a sister and they were the same age too. It was going to be amazing.

It was no secret. Her ADHD could get out of hand a bit. It made things hard when growing up, having to constantly remember to take her Ritalin to stay more normal than usual. Most people knew her as the girl who acted as if she drank fifty cups of coffee in the morning, again at lunch and later at night. Corrie was overwhelmed when seeing London in person. Everything she planned to say drained from her mind. All she knew was that London Tipton was there, in her classes and she was in awe.

From the first day, Corrie has mellowed. Sometimes she thinks back on the day she met London. She seemed like a real creepy, obsessed stalker, but at least she didn't blurt out that she was London's long lost sister. As time went on, she became one of the girls London hung out with. She even went to London's birthday and brought home a flat screen her mom had to sell to pay the rent.

"Cornelia Santos, explain the difference between morality and the law," Sister Parker snapped Corrie out of her dazed state, breaking her train of thought. Startled and surprised, Corrie shoved the letter back deeper into the pocket of her sweater. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she nervously fiddled with the metal zipper. She looked down at her book and saw that it wasn't even open to the right page. She didn't even know what the right page was.

"Um…"

"Morality means following laws and not acting contrary to the laws of church and state. Laws provide us with standards about right and wrong, then moral decision," Maddie replied after seeing her friend's blank stare. Sister Parker nodded and turned back to the chalk board. Corrie gave Maddie a gracious smile and the blonde replied with a simple, knowing nod.

The bell rang and students around the room instantly began to gather their things and dashed out the door. It was lunch. She left the class and headed towards her locker. She didn't care much for the location of the locker. She didn't like the fact that it was beside the band room. Freshman in Beginning Band always seemed to give her a headache as they chatted and played their instruments badly. It only took a few seconds for Corrie to get her books and find the rest of the gang in the cafeteria.

"I don't get it!" London pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Corrie slid into the seat beside Maddie and placed her bag onto the table. She didn't usually eat lunch. The lunch wasn't expensive though she needed the money to ride the subway home. "What's that thing Wes was talking about? Abstract…abs…whatever that abs-thingy was…"

"Abstinence, you twit," Maddie supplied. The blonde scowled massaging her temples. "I can't believe you girls. It's like you've never seen a boy before. He's giving us a personal anecdote about his choice of abstinence of all things and all everyone can think of is the exact opposite just because of his eyes−" Maddie spotted him from across the room and sighed, "Sea green eyes that are like pools of ocean water that you can get lost in…"

All the girls sighed dreamily including Maddie, as the boy walked by. All the jaws dropped and the girls began to giggle and gawk. Seeing the watchful eyes, he formed a smile that was anything but prudent and showed off his pearly white teeth. He was gorgeous, tall and lanky with legs that went on forever and messy blonde hair. He disappeared out the doors of the cafeteria and a round of sighs commenced.

"That fine piece of man is waiting for marriage?" Mary Margaret sighed, practically drooling. "What a waste of hotness."

"It's a valid and respectable choice," Maddie piped in.

"He's a bit too Jesse McCartney if you ask me," Corrie voiced her opinion while rolling her eyes. The girls looked at her before bursting into random shrieks. London and Maddie went on to relive their brush with fame, meeting Jesse McCartney. Meanwhile, Corrie pulled a newspaper out of her backpack and a pen from her pocket.

Everyone was so wrapped up in their conversation that they hardly noticed how quiet Corrie was being today. As everyone chatted, gossiped and ate their lunch, Corrie was searching the classifieds, biting subconsciously on the cap of the pen. It wasn't a surprise that her mother's scum bag of a boss wouldn't give her a raise or at least an advance. The boss wouldn't even let Corrie work there. It was against policy for two individuals of the same household working at the same establishment. Now Corrie was searching the paper, looking for a job.

"Whatcha doing?" Maddie asked Corrie as she leaned over and watched the raven haired girl circle one of the ads with her pen. Quickly and embarrassedly, Corrie folded the newspaper over and gave the blonde a wide grin. She tucked the pen behind her ear, trying to think up an answer.

"Oh, you know, just looking for a job," Corrie replied. "I could really use the extra money."

"Have you ever thought about working at the Tipton?" Maddie questioned curiously, stirring a plastic spoon around in her chocolate pudding. "The candy counter girl who has the shift right after mine just moved away so there's a slot open. I could put in a good word."

"Oh, would you, Maddie?" Corrie asked with hope gleaming in her eyes. Rent was overdue again and at first Corrie thought it'd take forever just to find a job. If she got a job, at the Tipton of all places, it would really help. "I'm a great worker! I'm good with people and good with math and…and…just really good!"

"Hello, Corrie, why don't you just ask the daughter of the man who owns the hotel? She's only sitting right across from you," Mary Margaret suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. With a look of confusion, London looked from left to right.

"I don't see Paris Hilton," London said with a scoff. "What girl do you people keep talking about? What hotel?"

"The Tipton, London. We're talking about the Tipton and since your last name is Tipton have you ever considered the fact that we're talking about you?" Maddie asked with irritation. London gave her a blank look and Maddie just groaned loudly. The candy counter girl slammed her head against the tabletop over and over again. "I give up!"

"So what do you say about the job, London?" Corrie pleaded, giving the heiress sad puppy dog eyes. "I promise I'll do whatever you ask. Anything! I just really need this job."

"Quit stalking me and I'll pull a few strings with Moseby," London proposed with a serious tone. With a grin on her face Corrie lunged across the table and gave London a tight hug. With a confused and disturbed expression on her face, London tried to pry Corrie away from her. "And don't ever do this ever again!"

"I promise," Corrie said, happily, releasing London from her tight grasp. Maybe this was the time. Corrie stuck her hand into the pocket of her jacket, about to reveal the envelope to everyone. Just then, the bell rang and everyone began to scatter. With a loud sigh, Corrie slouched in her seat and pouted. There was never the right time to bring it up.

...

The next day after school was Corrie's first shift. She was frowning, hating the Tipton uniform almost as much as the OLPS one. It was a long-sleeved light blue button up shirt and a brown plaid skirt. Maddie wore her father's tie to spruce up the outfit though Corrie didn't even bother. Maddie was showing her around the hotel and how to clock in and out.

"Well, you must be Corrie, our new candy counter girl. London and Maddie have told me a ton of great things about you," Mr. Moseby said as he came up to the girls with an ear to ear smile. Corrie returned the smile and shook Mr. Moseby's hand.

"London and Maddie told me a lot about you too, Mr. Moseby!" Corrie responded after pulling away from the handshake. She tilted her head to the side for a moment and gave the man a curious stare. "You know, you really don't look like a Marion…Marion Moseby…isn't that supposed to be a woman's name?"

"Whoa, hey, Corrie, how about I show you our inventory?" Maddie asked, shoving Corrie away from Mr. Moseby. She turned back to her boss with a sweet smile. "It must have been one London told her, Mr. Moseby."

Maddie's smile faded as soon as the hotel manager turned away with a scowl. Oblivious, Corrie stood with an enthusiastic smile, swaying from left to right impatiently. Maddie just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Corrie, my shift's about done. Why don't you take over the register while I get my stuff from the staff room? I'll be right out to check on you before I leave."

"That sounds awesome, Maddie!" Corrie replied excitedly. She always wanted to play with a cash register. The buttons were so tempting, begging to be pressed. Before Maddie completely disappeared, Corrie yelled over her shoulder, "Maddie, where's London?"

"How should I know?" Maddie questioned while shrugging her shoulders up and down. "She's probably up in her suite, but you, missy, are staying right down here, protecting the imported chocolate and the money in cash register." Corrie frowned as she sat on the stool behind the candy counter. The chocolate was practically begging her to eat it.

Corrie tapped her fingernails against the counter, unable to comprehend how utterly boring this was. Maddie made it look so fun. The hotel was practically empty so Corrie did the only thing she could think of while trying to fight her way through momentary laps of boredom. She sang.

_Baby, come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_That we were meant to be_

_Together so whatever it takes_

_Baby, come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_Love maybe_

_Come back_

"Hey…"

Corrie looked up to the source of the voice with a wide grin plastered across her face. Her face instantly went blank when she saw who it was. This boy was the perfection personified with a gorgeous smile, broad shoulders and a perfect tan. His plain shirt fit him nicely, hugging his large biceps and washboard gorgeous abs. His hair was the color of milk chocolate and his cerulean orbs stole her ability to speak.

"Not to sound forward or anything but has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing voice?" the teenage boy complimented her as he leaned over the counter, closer towards her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand at the sound of his low, husky voice. A shiver ran down her spine.

Trying to force herself to concentrate on his words rather than his inhumane good looks, Corrie froze, a shiver running down her spine. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at the realization that he had caught her singing. From the amused expression on his face, he probably noticed it too.

"Once or twice," Corrie replied despite how nervous she was. With a smile on her face, she anxiously twiddled her thumbs behind the counter. Narrowing her eyebrows slightly into a curious expression, Corrie leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the familiar stranger. She was sure she'd seen him before. "Um, not to sound weird or anything, but…have we met before?"

"I knew I remembered that voice. I could never forget. You're Corrie right? It's me, Trevor," the boy replied as Corrie just gave him an uncertain look. She'd never forget a guy that hot. "Um, it a while back. I went to Camp Knock-A-Number and you went to camp Sing-A-Song across the lake."

There was a long pause before a gasp slipped past Corrie's lips.

"I remember you," Corrie said faintly as memories resurfaced. Her expression twisted as she recalled the most irritating and obnoxiously pedantic boy she had ever met. "Trevor…we both got the chicken pox and they put both of us in the infirmary cabin for a week. I remember we drove each other insane."

"Yeah, I remember connecting the dots on your forearm with a permanent marker while you were sleeping," Trevor reminisced with a chuckle, but instantly stopped when seeing the glare on Corrie's face. His amused smirk melted into a sympathetic smile as he moved his hand over hers. "I've grown up from then. I've changed. You know, Corrie, if I was your baby…I'd be back in a heartbeat."

She gulped, fighting the heat between them.

"You're charming, Trevor, I'll give you that one, but I'm not that easily won over," Corrie shied away, pulling her hand away from his. She kept her eyes downward, intimidated and self-conscious knowing his eyes were searching her.

"You've got a great voice," Trevor assured her once more, putting his hands up defensively. "I'm not trying to be charming…okay, I am, but it's a fact that you can really sing."

"Thanks," Corrie said while subconsciously tucking strands of her long dark hair behind her ear. "Music is my thing, my passion, I guess. I've been singing in the church choir practically my whole life. What about you, Trevor? Are you still a math whiz?"

"Math is great and so is genealogy, but it's got to be Poli-sci," Trevor replied with a smile. He looked up at Corrie and saw her blank stare. Usually he'd be annoyed that a girl had no idea what he was talking about. On this girl, the expression was quite cute. "It's political science. I'm a merit scholar, skipped a few grades. I'm actually in my sophomore year in college and I'm only seventeen."

"Wow, your parents must be proud," Corrie smiled brightly.

"I guess you could say that," Trevor nodded nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair. They shared a moment of silence. He looked at her. She caught him staring and coyly looked away. Corrie didn't know what else to say. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Want some chocolate?"

"No thanks," Trevor declined, waving his hands in the air. He ran his fingers through his silky tresses once again, pushing his brown bangs away from his incredible eyes. It was an adorable habit. "Actually, I'm here for Maddie. Have you seen her?"

There had to be a catch to all of this. A guy she knew in the past that got really hot, hotter than Wes, the Jesse McCartney lookalike, just didn't walk up to _her_, Corrie Santos, and start flirting. He was probably dating Maddie. Picturing the two of them together made the grin on Corrie's face fade away. They'd make a cute couple. Plus, Maddie was smart. A perfect guy like Trevor deserved a smart and beautiful girl like Maddie.

"Trevor, hey!" the blonde's voice echoed through the lobby before Corrie could even formulate an answer to Trevor's question. Maddie came running from the employee lounge straight into Trevor's arms. Corrie smiled a fake smile, not knowing what else she could do. "I'm surprised you actually had the guts to show up."

"On the contrary, Miss Fitzpatrick, I never back down from a challenge. Come on, let's get some coffee," Trevor suggested with a chuckle. He wrapped his arm around Maddie's shoulders and led her towards the revolving doors. Corrie sighed, defeated. She couldn't even eavesdrop on their conversation correctly. She had no idea what they were talking about. All she knew was that she had no chance with this boy.

"Hey Corrie…" Corrie looked towards the door and saw Trevor stopped there as he shot a smile in her direction. "I'll be looking forward to hearing that hit single on the radio!"

"In time, Poli-sci guy," Corrie muttered, tapping her fingers against the candy counter once again. "In time…"


	2. Sweet New Thang

**Notice Me**

**Chapter Two: Sweet New Thang  
**

"This is my favorite candy bar! It's just an incredible experience how the milk chocolate just melts in your mouth. Wow, I've got to say that you have an awesome chocolate sense," Corrie said excitedly as she punched numbers into the cash register till the bell sounded and the drawer slid open. She handed the woman her change, her candy bar and a receipt. "You have a great day!"

Corrie had been on the job for two weeks now and not one customer complained. If anything, she received compliments for being on time for work, making the customers feel welcomed and not getting caught eating chocolate in front of Moseby. It was Friday and she'd be able to pick up her paycheck at the end of the day. Corrie was surprised things didn't turn out like her last job. At the Chinese restaurant, she was fired after accidentally spilling hot tea on a woman after seeing London and a swarm of paparazzi walk by.

Her binder was open on the other counter. Between customers she was trying to write a new song of her own. She had a sudden burst of inspiration after seeing Trevor at the Tipton almost every day this week. He always came to see Maddie right as her shift ended and Corrie's began. As he waited for Maddie, Trevor would chat with Corrie when she wasn't busy with a customer. Corrie liked the Tipton. It was starting to feel like home.

"Hey Sweet New Thang," greeted a familiar voice. "You're looking extra sugary today."

Corrie laughed when seeing the short boy with the long, messy blonde hair. He had a smirk on his face as he leaned against the counter. She remembered meeting him and even dancing with him at Maddie's sweet sixteen. He was a pretty cool kid.

"Right back at you, Short Stuff," Corrie shot back, giving him a playful wink. "Not that I don't like the attention, Zack, but shouldn't you be saving it for your future wife?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, babe," Zack said before he joined Corrie in laughter. Corrie picked up on the fact that Zack had an everlasting thing for Maddie. Corrie always teasingly referred to Maddie as Zack's future wife. Boys always came for Maddie, never Corrie. It was a pretty depressing thought, actually.

"London!" Corrie shouted with gleaming eyes as Zack groaned. Corrie was waving her hand excitedly at London who glanced over and shuffled faster towards the revolving doors. Corrie sighed loudly, the smile completely disappearing from her face. Zack was looking at Corrie curiously.

"Why are you so obsessed with London Tipton?" Zack wondered aloud. Corrie just shrugged her shoulders as if that was a reasonable answer. She couldn't just blurt out that London was her half-sister to just anyone, especially Zack who wasn't known for keeping secrets. Corrie was right about to answer though she saw Trevor walk through the door and a goofy grin spread out across her face. Zack followed her gaze and sighed.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal about the guy that's got all the girls loco?"

"He's Trevorlicious," Corrie giggled. She looked up once again and saw him coming closer. Corrie slid her binder across the counter and Zack placed an x in the middle box. "I'm not loco over Trevor. You'd have to talk to your future wife about that one. He just comes in here and starts talking to me. What am I supposed to do? Ignore him?"

"Ignoring him sounds good to me," Zack agreed, sliding the binder back towards her.

The first time Trevor waltzed into the hotel, Zack didn't see him as such a threat. He came for a smart kid convention and eventually he'd leave. The dentist kid left and the rich kid with the tree-killing dad left too. Zack wasn't prepared for things to change. For one, Trevor was hanging around the Tipton a lot and there was no smart guy convention in town. The threat level upgraded.

"Hey Corrie, hey little guy," Trevor greeted them as he jogged over to the candy counter. He smiled at Corrie and then shifted his glance over to Zack who faked a smile just to make gagging noises when Trevor wasn't looking. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Mr. Smart Guy, what does it look like I'm doing?" Corrie shot back as she drew an o and a line straight down the left side of the grid. "Ha, I won! I mean…I'm working, Trevor."

"Working…_riight_…It actually looks like you've got nothing better to do than beat a little kid in a game of tick-tack-toe," Trevor chuckled with a small smile as he leaned against the candy counter. It was contagious. Corrie found a smile on her own face. "Have you seen Maddie?"

"You know, Trevor, you've been coming to the Tipton almost every other day for the past couple weeks and you ask me the same question every time," Corrie informed him as she drew a new grid and handed the pen over to Zack. "The answer isn't ever going to change."

"Maybe I just like talking to you. Have you ever considered that, Miss Santos?"

"Oh please," Zack groaned irritably. He had been leaning against the counter, listening to their conversation. Both Trevor and Corrie looked over at Zack who smiled back nervously. Quickly he lifted a chocolate bar off the counter and waved it in the air. "Can you believe this Choco Chocolate Crunch bar has more calories in it than a Big Mac? Who do they think they're kidding?"

"It's purely demographics," Trevor responded, leaving Zack and Corrie to stare at him, completely lost. "They target clueless teenagers who could care less about their cholesterol level and who usually don't even bother to read such small print unless they're really bored."

"True…very true," Zack agreed, stroking his chin for a second as if he was in deep thought. "I'll take two, Sweet New Thang." Corrie nodded and began to press the buttons of the cash register as Zack fished through his pockets for change. He paid for his chocolate and Corrie placed the money into the drawer of the register.

"Sweet New Thang," Trevor repeated, slightly confused.

"Yeah," Zack said, hating how his guy was snooping into his inside jokes. "It's an inside thing, Mr. Smart. You see, Maddie's little nickname is Sweet Thang and since Corrie's new here, she's Sweet New Thang…I've been wondering, dude, what do Maddie and you actually do once you leave the Tipton?"

"Zack…"

"No, Corrie, it's an innocent question," Trevor said with a small smile, looking down at the shorter boy. "Politics, kid. Politics…"

"Hey guys," Maddie called, startling the three who were deep in conversation. Trevor smiled at Maddie's arrival and gave her a quick hug. He scanned over her appearance and continued to smile even wider. He took the large books from her arms and Maddie gave him a grateful smile. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Choco Chocolate Crunch bars!" Corrie quickly, nervously shouted. Trevor just smiled and Zack waved the chocolate bar in his hand for emphasis. Blinking, Maddie just looked from Corrie to Trevor to Zack and then back at Corrie.

"We were discussing the demographics of the chocolate market," Trevor explained in depth as Maddie nodded. "Oh, and politics…"

"Sorry to ruin your very interesting conversation, but I need to steal Trevor," Maddie interrupted, looking at Zack and Corrie apologetically while lightly grabbing onto Trevor's arm. "These books won't return themselves to the library. Bye Corrie. Bye Zack."

"By Maddie," both Corrie and Zack sang in union. They watched as Trevor and Maddie waved goodbye and called it over their shoulder before disappearing out the door. Corrie just sighed, unable to believe the tension in the air towards the end of the conversation.

"What did he mean by politics?" Zack mused aloud as he tore open the wrapper of the chocolate bar and nibbled on the corner. Corrie simply shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat behind the counter and began scribbling in her binder. "Is that some kind of older, high school guy talk for something I learned about in that talk dad gave Cody and me?"

"Eww," Corrie mumbled, knowing what talk Zack was referring to. "Trevor and Maddie aren't like that. I'm not even sure if they're officially dating. She said they were going to the library and she had books. Plus, he wants politics to be his life. I'm not so sure he'd use it as some weird sexual reference. Eww…"

"Look. Big Brain left his wallet," Zack grinned while fingering the dusty leather. Corrie could already see the dollar signs pop up in the young blonde's eyes. As Zack began opening it, Corrie quickly snatched it away from his grasp. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"It's not yours," Corrie snapped.

"It's not yours either," Zack quickly retorted.

"Yeah but I'm the type that when I look in the wallet it won't suddenly be lighter," Corrie said while shooting Zack a knowing look. "Unlike some high school fresh meat that we know…"

"Fine," Zack scowled and went back to picking at the edges of his chocolate bar. "Still, I wonder what Trevor and Maddie are doing. He didn't actually give us an answer…"

"Why don't you just follow them," Corrie muttered without thinking, distractedly flipping through the pages of her binder. "Bring Cody along."

"Corrie, you're a genius!" Zack shouted with eyes that immediately lit up. He ran to the couch where his brother was reading and instantly grabbed the other boy's wrist, dragging him out the revolving doors. Corrie laughed to herself and turned back to her binder.

_And I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My hearts breaking−_

Corrie paused with a scowl and drew a line through the words. She didn't feel that it was right. She began to hum and rhythmically tap her fingernails against the countertop. She liked the first two lines though the third didn't exactly sit well with her. She tried to sing it again but got caught in the same spot.

"And I don't care what they say. I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth," a sweet voice sang from afar. "My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. Oh, you cut me open…"

Corrie looked up with wide eyes of sheer excitement and appall. Mr. Jesse McCartney wannabe himself was standing in front of her candy counter with hands coolly stuffed into his pockets. She wanted to roll her eyes at the boy who feigned innocence in front of her but she was too taken with the sound of his angelic voice.

"That was…wow."

He smiled coolly. "Hurry, write it down."

Corrie hurriedly searched for her pen and began scribbling in her binder. As she ran the tip of the ballpoint pen across the folder paper, her puerperal vision made her aware of the set of elbows that perched on the edge of the counter. She finished her scribbling the words of her visitor and stepped back with a successful grin.

"Long time no see, stranger," the boy spoke. "Where've you been lately?"

"Here. It's called having a job, Wes," Corrie easily answered and stared straight over the teenage boy's shoulder. Lucky for him, she didn't have any customers. "Seriously, do you know how annoying it is, having to sit with my friends while they worship your Jesse McCartney-wannabe face?"

He chuckled, "I don't look like Jesse McCartney."

There was a loud screech that echoed through the lobby and everyone turned to the elevator. London Tipton was standing, star struck. She shuffled over to the candy counter with a dropped jaw and limbs flailing. Corrie instantly felt her heartbeat quicken as her unsuspecting half-sister walked into close proximity.

"Jesse!" London shrieked. "I knew you'd come back for me!"

"I'm not Jesse McCartney!" he shouted defensively despite London who was already in front of him and jumping excitedly. Nervously running his fingers through his unruly hair, the blonde bit his bottom lip. He wasn't exactly enjoying the Asian girl's extra friendly gaze.

"London, he's telling the truth!" Corrie shouted in her old friend's defense. "He's Wes Kingston, the guy from school, the one who was telling us how he's waiting for marriage to have sex."

A light blush crept across Wes's fair face and he looked from side to side with embarrassment. People were staring. . He scowled, "Thanks for shouting that across the lobby, Cornelia."

The candy counter girl grinned, "Welcome, Wesley."

"Oh." London looked rather disappointed before she shrugged it off and returned to her happy-go-lucky self. Before she could speak, she heard Mr. Moseby calling for her, panicked for a moment and instantly retreated back into the elevator and up to her suite.

"That was," Wes mumbled, searching for the words. "…Weird."

"You better get going, Wes," Corrie warned with a little laugh as she turned back to her binder. "I'd place twenty on the fact that London will be back down here in five and she'll mistake you for Jesse McCartney all over again."

"Some days I just…feel like shaving all my hair off…"

"It wouldn't help," Corrie giggled. "Jesse did the same thing."

Wes groaned, "That loser."

"I'm trying to work, Wes," Corrie sighed. She knew that her shift came during one of the slowest times of day and she rarely had candy counter rushes but still, Wes was interrupting her time that was usually spent daydreaming about Trevor.

"Fine, I'm on my way out, but I wanted to remind you that the offer still stands," Wes reminded her though Corrie simply averted her eyes. She didn't have time to deal with the garage band that was yet to have one complete and successful practice. "The band needs you, Core."

She threw her head back with a chuckle. "The band needs a babysitter, Wes."

He nodded. She spoke the truth. "I remember you use to babysit Ms. Baker's kids after church every Sunday. You're practically a professional."

"One, Ms. Baker use to pay me. I'm not getting paid for sitting in your garage and watching everyone act lame and immature," Corrie sternly told him with a wagging finger. "Two, I don't have time for this. I'm trying to get into college. Three—"

Wes waited for her next point even though the first two had already flown in one ear and out the other. To his surprise the next point never came. He looked up to the girl he's known ever since grade school. Her eyes were glazed over and her jaw was dropped. Wes wrote enough songs about this type of thing to know it when he saw it.

Wes smirked. His best friend was in love.

"Hey Corrie," a cheerful and masculine voice broke in. Wes turned his narrowed eyes to the new arrival that has apparently stolen Corrie's heart without even noticing. The brunette even gave Wes a friendly smile before turning back to the newest Tipton employee. "Did you happen to find a leather wallet around here? Please say yes because if I left it on the subway then I'm screwed."

"I did, actually," Corrie replied and pulled out the leather wallet from beneath the counter. She held it out to him with a sweet smile adorning her pretty face. "It's your lucky day, Trevor."

"Nah, it's you, Corrie," he said, returning the smile. "You're always looking out for me."

She sighed dramatically, playfully. "Someone has to do it."

"And I'm glad it's you," he smiled that ever so charming smile that made her melt like butter in a pan. She was so taken with his pleasant words and beautiful face that she didn't realize she was still holding the wallet and his hand covered hers. Corrie pulled away suddenly, quite embarrassed and Trevor could only laugh.

Wes watched the exchange with a smile. He knew what he wanted but Corrie was keeping it from him. Now Wes knew what Corrie wanted and wasn't just going to turn the other cheek.

He had a new proposition for her.


	3. In the Real World

**Notice Me**

**Chapter Three: In the Real World  
**

Westley Kingston had known Corrie Santos for as long as he could remember. He was born into a boring life with a boring, conservative family consisting of an overly religious mother, a cold military father and five siblings between the ages of five and twenty-five. Wes was one of the middle children and would often blend into the background and be forgotten. Due to this lack of attention, he was hungry for it.

Wes could remember the first time he met Corrie Santos. It was at a church meeting and their mothers had shoved them together, hoping for love at first sight. Instead, Wes had spilt punch on her pretty dress and she cried. After sobbing with thick tears for about two minutes, Corrie shoved him harshly and he clumsily spilt the entire bowl on himself. By the time the meeting was over, both were in matching pink ensembles. Although she hated him, he respected her.

To their mothers' disappointment, the two never felt the sparks. They carried on a brother-sister hate-love-then-hate-again relationship. She was annoyed by his constant affinity to acting out. Wes hated how Corrie could be so hesitant and he often hid her Ritalin just to see her in reckless, hyper mode.

On the other hand, they always had fun when in the company of the other. They'd never admit to it but they were rather attached to each other and extremely protective of their other half. Wes was always there to chastise the boys who made her cry and Corrie was the one who got him out into the real world after spending three days straight in bed, nursing a broken heart and writing bad breakup songs.

Due to his curious nature, Wes seemed to land himself in unpleasant situations. After taking a single look at him, one would immediately think he was a bad seed that lacked morals. No one would guess that Wes was strong in his decision to wait till marriage for sex, his no stealing policy and a dedicated vegan. He wasn't afraid to talk about it and simply brushed off the "Crazy Christian" commentary. Wes was a walking contradiction and he loved it.

"Wes, you're staring."

"No I'm not," he quickly denied with a chuckle rolling from his lips. Blinking and gulping, he ran his fingertips down the dusty spine a random hardcover book. Corrie rolled her eyes, unconvinced by his act. "I'm looking for a book."

"Nu-uh," Corrie childishly argued while leaning against a shelf in one of the library's many aisles. She looked past the books and followed her friend's gaze. She spotted Maddie sitting at one of the library tables with a girl who looked much younger than them. An array of books, pencils, papers and calculators were scattered across the table between them.

Corrie couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy surge through her body at the sight of the beautiful blonde. Of course Maddie also had the time to tutor underclassmen before school startsed. Maddie was the definition of perfection. It wasn't only her ability to multitask that had Corrie slightly jealous. She noticed how boys were always staring at Maddie. First the boy she liked and now her best friend.

"What are you even doing here? I thought we don't know each other during school hours," he reminded her. Corrie simply shrugged her shoulders, remembering the stupid policy they had made during their freshman year. She had her friends. He had his. They didn't mingle during school hours.

"Idiot, you're the one who texted me and told me to meet you here," Corrie groaned, ready to pull her phone out if he requested evidence. Instead, Wes ran his fingers through the silk blonde tresses that fell across his forehead, pushing the strands away from his blue-green orbs that were reminiscent of the ocean on a clear summer afternoon.

"Probably just to ask you to remind me to check out a book from the library," Wes responded, choosing to continue with his charade. Corrie didn't understand why he couldn't just step up and admit that he was completely entranced by the blonde goddess. "See yah around, Core."

"Wait!" Corrie called out, embarrassed when hearing the volume she decided to speak in. Her hand found Wes' shoulder and her voice lowered to a whisper. "Why were you checking out Maddie?"

He raised a dark eyebrow. "So her name's Maddie?"

Corrie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "So you've never noticed her before?"

"Ha, she's tutoring a kid, Core. Peppy and bright isn't exactly on my radar. You know you're the only Goody Two-shoes in my life," Wes laughed and motioned to the girl safely out of earshot. He gave Corrie a charming smile before pulling a book from the shelf, not even caring to see what it was. "Oh look, I found it."

Wes walked past his friend with the corners of his lips pulled back in a large grin. It was one of those smiles that when a girl saw it, she instantly blushed and thought he was interested in her. Not with Wes. Corrie knew Wes and she knew that look. The gears in his head were turning and that was never a good thing when it came to Wes Kingston.

"What are you trying to pull, Westley?"

"Tryouts for _my_ band are on Friday!" Wes excitedly bellowed in a voice that practically echoed in the Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow library. He didn't even try to keep his voice down, already on the librarian's hit list. Pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, he handed it to Corrie. "I'm getting it copied fifth period. This kid in the copy room owes me."

"There's a mistake here," Corrie pointed out, shoving the paper in Wes' face. He laughed and gently lowered Corrie's wrists so he could see where her finger was pointing. "It says you're holding tryouts at the Tipton."

One of his gorgeous lopsided grins surfaced. "Oh does it?"

"_Wessss_," Corrie groaned irritably. "You _can't_."

"Don't worry. It's all gonna pay off in the end. You'll see what I mean," he told her and tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger. Corrie flinched with eyes dropping tightly. He laughed before turning to the library checkout counter and drumming his fingertip against a little gold bell.

"Mr. Kingston," a tired voice sighed with dread. Both teens turned to find one of the Sisters dressed from head to toe in the traditional black and white. Wes leaned over the counter with his classic smile and the stress was evident on the Sister's face. "How may I help you?"

"I'm checking out a book, Sister Bernadette," Wes announced with such satisfaction in his loud voice. Many heads turned to watch the scene unfold. With elbows resting against the counter and slouched posture, Wes nudged his head to the side in mock shyness. "It's my first."

"And I thought I'd retire or even die before I'd ever hear those words from you," the elder woman spoke dully with a palm pressed to her chest. He simply nodded with eagerness and Corrie stood there, sighing exasperatedly. She knew something was wrong when the Sister eyed the book, her mouth dropped and eyes turned to angry slits. "Not funny, Mr. Kingston…"

Corrie grew curious when she saw the smile fall from Wes' usually smug face. She leaned over and squinted to read the title. Corrie drew back, no longer conscious of the surrounding students trying to study or read. In true Corrie style, she broke down in a fit of giggles till she could feel the delightful pain in her belly.

Wes Kingston spotted, trying to check out _Pregnancy: the Miracle Within_.

Where was GossipGirl when needed?

…

During lunch, Corrie sat with her usual group of Mary Margaret, Maddie and London. She spent the entire time staring down at the crumpled piece of paper in her tiny hands. Wes had made copies like he told her and somehow swindled some underclassmen into posting them all around school. Making sure that no one saw a thing, Corrie had taken one and now was staring at Wes' cheesy graphics and messy font.

"Core," Maddie called to her friend with concern evident in her voice. "You aren't eating."

"Oh yeah," Corrie laughed as looked down at their table. The entire surface was covered with plates and bowls except for the space in front of Corrie. She plastered on a cheerful smile when she noticed that all but London were eyeing her with worry. "I, um, ate earlier."

It was true. She stole most of Wes' bagel and strawberry cream cheese.

"Want some of this?" Maddie offered while motioning to the plate with her metal fork in hand. The blonde made a face and had to double-take at the food, wondering if she paid actual money for the gray blob. "Um…whatever this is."

"Caf food isn't exactly my thing," Corrie declined with the shake of her head. She crumpled the flier in her palm and smiled up at her friends who remained unconvinced. "Oh, so when I bring food from home you guys poke fun at me and then the one day when I'm not eating you pull out your anorexic and bulimic speeches?"

Mary Margaret shook her head sternly. "One, you brought up anorexia and bulimia. Maddie just asked why you weren't eating. Two, that stuff you brought for lunch was _nasty_."

"And that's why I didn't have a sweet sixteen. My mom would have cooked for you and no one would have appreciated it! Whatever. I'm sorry if you don't get my ethnic food. I for one _love_ it," Corrie fumed defensively.

She wanted to add how when Andrew Zimmern completely disrespected her culture in the Philippines episode of _Bizarre Foods_. Just because he didn't agree with ube ice cream eaten in a pandesal bun doesn't give him a right to be an ass. Seeing her friends already looking at her with alarm, she held her tongue.

"Whoa, hold on, Core. I totally get the whole ethnic food thing. If you forgot, I'm Irish," Maddie stated quite proudly. "Colcannon, Irish Stew, potato cakes, coddle, black and white pudding. Come on, Core, _scrapple_. I'm too scared to even ask Granny what's in that!"

Corrie found herself laughing softly. Her shoulders relaxed and her defenses disappeared as quickly as they materialized. "Really, Mads, the Philippines is a completely different world."

"Keep it at home, Core," Mary Margaret directed, still a bit traumatized from the last time Corrie brought food from home. "I mean no disrespect, really. Just keep it at home."

"I'm good as long as you're eating your six major food groups," Maddie made certain with such a nurturing voice. Corrie practically melted in her seat. She could easily see why the boys always fell for Maddie. Not only was she beautiful and smart but she was also caring and nice. To make things even worse, Corrie could never hate her. Not even if she tried.

"Relax, Mads, of course I'm eating but probably more of the sugar food group than the other five," Corrie laughed at the ridiculous idea of abstaining from food. She smiled appreciatively at her apprehensive blonde friend. "You know I can't resist a Cocoa Crunch bar when Moseby takes his break, especially with Zack there. I swear that kid's the devil on my shoulder."

"I'm glad you get along with everyone at the Tipton. We're like one big happy family," Maddie said with a small sigh of relief. She seemed to relax with a soft smile gracing her beautiful face. She sat back in her seat and resumed eating. She was oblivious to Corrie whose lips were twitching uncontrollably.

"Yeah," Corrie agreed. "Family…"

_No! A family member shouldn't have a crush on another family member's boyfriend! _Corrie thought to herself, still enforcing that uneasy smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mary Margaret eyeing her with suspicion. Corrie could literally feel the beads of sweat building at her hairline and the room suddenly felt like an oven.

"Corrie, why are you so nervous?"

"Nervous?" Corrie repeated perkily. "Who's nervous?"

"She has a point. You do seem a bit _on edge_," Maddie seemed to agree with Mary Margaret and leaned in to get a better look at her reddening friend. Knowing that it wasn't just her imagination and they really were staring at her with skepticism make Corrie fidget even more.

"Do you deny being in the library fraternizing with our own personal Jesse McCartney at 0800 hours?" Mary Margaret interrogated the girl across the table, pointing a finger accusingly. Corrie almost flew back in her seat and her eyes shot open.

"If by library you mean lobby and 08-whatever you mean yesterday then yah. I saw the new Maddie talking to the fake Jesse." London, who'd been quietly filing her nails, finally piped in absentmindedly. Her dark eyes shot to Corrie who could only remind herself to breathe every few seconds.

"Wes?" Maddie questioned with furrowed brows. "What was he doing at the Tipton?"

"I—um—" Corrie was at a lost for words. "Yay me?"

Mary Margaret looked from London to Maddie with such exhilaration in her dark eyes. She couldn't wait to run her mouth off and it was obvious. "I knew it! That boy is in love with our Corrie! I saw him touch your nose! Core, girl, I know you have slower moments in the morning so let me spell it out for you. Hon, Mr. Gorgeous was totally flirting with you!"

Corrie's eyes fell to the table, feeling rather awkward. "No, it's not like that at all…"

"If you're looking for my permission then I say go for it," London erupted before Corrie could finish explaining herself. She stretched her hands out in front of her face and smile when inspecting her nails. "Psshhh, you can have the wannabe. I'm holding out for the real Jesse."

"Don't listen to London, Core, you don't need anyone's permission to talk to a boy especially one that's apparently into you," Maddie encouraged her with a bright smile. "Maybe we could go out on a double date sometime, you, me, Trevor and Wes. It'll be fun."

Corrie blinked. "So wait…Trevor and you…are a, um, couple?"

"I wouldn't say _couple_," Maddie fought while dragging a fork through the air with her exaggerated hand motions. "I mean we've been hanging out a lot and we've gone on a few dates but I'm not sure how serious things are between us."

"Oh."

"Wow, we all have boyfriends!" London shouted excitedly after a light bulb went off in her head. "Maddie has the Meteor Scholar! New Maddie has the wannabe! I have Jesse! Oh, wait…it's just you, Merry Martha."

"It's Mary Margaret for the millionth time," she corrected with scorn. "And I'm content with being single."

The girls went on to bicker for the last few minutes of lunch and Corrie found herself staring off into space. Mary Margaret, London and Maddie all had such big personalities and constantly voiced their opinions. When Corrie wanted to, she could easily fade away into the background and allow the other girls to go on, arguing about one thing or another. She liked it that way.

Corrie cures her lack of eloquence now that her friends thought she was in love with Wes of all people. The thought of being attracted to Wes left her with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was constantly acting as his den mother or a concerned sister, not a lovesick puppy or even a crushed best friend. The assumption seemed rather incestuous and wrong.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. It was sitting through classes that couldn't keep her attention and drifting off to the land of daydreams. It scared her to realize that Trevor played a large part in many of these fantasies. She didn't know his favorite color or where he's from or if he had any siblings. All she knew was that there was this deep underlying connection she wished she could explore.

Once school was over, when majority of the student body was racing off campus, Corrie stayed behind. She grabbed a few books from her locker before heading over to the library and settling in her private, exclusive corner cubical. It took every ounce of energy within her to focus and get all her schoolwork done. She liked having her homework done so after work she could go home and straight to sleep.

Disregarding her relatively short attention span, Corrie's routine worked. By the time the bus came around, Corrie had all the schoolwork completed to the best of her ability. By the time she reached the Tipton, she was a good fifteen minutes early. She walked into the grand hotel, suspecting Zack trying to flirt with Maddie but was met by a different sight.

Wes was spotted, talking with the one and only Trevor.

This couldn't have been good. Corrie thought back to the other day when Wes had visited her at work and Trevor came back to retrieve his wallet. That was when Wes started acting weird like he planning another one of his schemes. Only trouble could come from an unsupervised Wes talking to a clueless Trevor.

"Hey!" Trevor was the first to initiate contact, spotting Corrie still standing by the Tipton doors. With a wide smile, he jogged towards her and Wes coolly followed.

"H—hey Trevor," Corrie stuttered, trying to calm her nerves. She tried her hardest not to be charmed by his optimistic smile or lose herself in those mind-blowingly blue eyes of his. Instead, she chose to stare at Wes whose expression drove her insane. "You're early."

"So are you," he pointed out. Trevor then looked between Corrie and Wes whose eyes were locked. He could pick up on Corrie's unease and Wes' amusement. "Um, you two know each other?"

"Oh, we go way back. School mostly," Wes answered before Corrie could even think up an answer. The boy with dirty blonde hair turned to the brunette and nodded to emphasize his words. "And we can't forget church choir."

"How do you two know each other?" Corrie wondered aloud.

"We just met," Trevor explained, throwing a glance at Wes before looking over at the raven haired candy counter girl. "A bus full of tourists just got here and Maddie's got her hands full so I've just been sitting around. Wes was handing out fliers for his band tryouts and we started talking."

"Trevor plays the keyboards," Wes exclaimed with such enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well, piano, actually, since I was six and not professionally or anything," Trevor added with a timid expression taking over his extremely attractive face. "I mean spending all your time memorizing the unit circle, all trigonometric identities, most area and volume formulas, derivatives and integrals to the point where you can pull it pretty much off the top of your head can get pretty intense. Music…it's how I relax and resist abusing my TI-84."

Wes and Corrie didn't even blink. They had no idea what he had been going on about.

"Wes, I, um, need that _book_," Corrie started though she didn't know how to continue. She smoothed down the strands of her hair with her palm, trying to think of what else to say. "It's in your car, right? That _book_ I need. Um, Trevor, why don't you wait here while we get that _book_? It'll take like five seconds."

"Cool," the blue eyed boy agreed. "I'll go check on Maddie."

Corrie nodded with a pageant girl smile. Once she saw Trevor carry out his plan and stand by while watching the blonde help a customer, the smile faded until her face was completely blank. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she grabbed Wes roughly by the collar of his uniform shirt. She dragged him out the door and onto the busy Boston streets.

"What do you think you're doing, Westley?" Corrie asked while throwing her hands up into the air. She began pacing back and forth with her school shoes shuffling across the wet pavement. Without knowing it, a string of obscenities left her lips in mumbled Ilocano.

"Would you relax?" Wes asked with his large hands falling to Corrie's shoulders, steadying her. "I was just talking to the guy. He seems like Mr. Perfect if you ignore the fact that he's condescending and pedantic but if that's what you're into, boo."

"He's sweet."

"He's my keyboardist," Wes spoke as if he was talking about a prized show dog or something of that nature. "So you ready to hear my new proposition or what?"

"Or what…"

"You like him," Wes said with humor in his voice. Corrie turned away, deciding to stare out at the passing cars instead of her best friend. It was the second time today that she was accused of this sort of thing and for the first time the accusation was correct.

"No," Corrie denied though she was sure it was clearly spelled out across her face. "Trevor is my best friend's boyfriend. I can't like him as anything other than…my best friend's sweet boyfriend. I'd never do that to Maddie."

"Tutor Girl," Wes nodded in understanding. He sighed dramatically and leaned coolly against the side of the hotel. "I want you in my band. You want Smarty. If you take up your bass again, I'm willing to break my rule about not dating blondes and break them up."

Corrie's eyes widened. It finally made sense why Wes had been watching Maddie in the library earlier that morning. He wasn't hopelessly admiring her from afar. He was studying her, picking up on anything he could use in this scheme of his. She felt foolish for not seeing it earlier. "No, Wes. Just…stop."

"Come here," Wes murmured and linked his arm with hers, pulling her back into the Tipton. Instead of marching into plain sight, the two positioned themselves between one of the fake trees near the door. Looking through the plastic leafs; they saw Trevor and Maddie talking quietly at the candy counter.

"Now I like to see myself as an expert on the topic seeing as I'm the only boy of six," Wes explained with slight exasperation. Corrie giggled. She loved his sisters. "Now, they've got enough copies of Cosmo lying around that I know how to read people especially in relationships. Those two probably will date a couple times but it'll never amount to anything. It'd be easier to split em' up now rather than later when there might be some attachment."

"They're perfect for each other," Corrie sighed, crushed. "He's a merit scholar. Maddie's the smartest girl I know. She gets things he talks about, like what the hell is a derivative? With Maddie he can talk about that stuff and she gets it. It also doesn't hurt that they're both unfairly gorgeous!"

"What happened to opposites attract?"

"It's all a fairytale, Wes," Corrie sighed, tried of hiding and walking out from behind the tree. "How often do you see aristocrats marrying commoners in real life? It's so rare you only see it in movies. Plus, educated people don't date stupid people. If anything, likes-attract."

"I can't agree with that, Pocahontas. I may not be into finding a soul mate at seventeen, but I like fairytales and I like thinking they can happen," Wes protested. "When it comes to dating, people look for someone who complements them, not some identical twin."

Corrie shook her head sadly. "Maybe it's time to grow up, Peter Pan. We're in the real world now."

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to tell you the truth, I'm amazed people are still reading this. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Thanks everyone!


	4. What I Learned from Teen Dramas

**Author's note: **I just want to thank you guys for reading and I love love love your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Notice Me**

**Chapter Four: What I Learned from Teen Dramas  
**

Maddie wasn't quite sure how she missed it before.

After the revealing conversation at lunch with Mary Margaret practically cross-examining a very nervous Corrie, Maddie began noticing the two all around school—_together_. Corrie had exactly two faces—hyper or apprehensive. When with Wes Kingston, it was usually the later. Wes was a lot harder to read. He was always wearing a coy smile though it was evident he was hiding something behind that innocent expression. What he was hiding, now that was the mystery.

It'd be a lie to say she wasn't completely floored by the new discovery that her friend might be involved with the school heartthrob. Maddie had fun giggling with her friends and watching as Wes Kingston strutted across the cafeteria. Now that one of her best friends was a step away from being his girlfriend, the routine ogling would have to stop. It was startling to realize that she didn't want it to stop.

"Hey. You're Madeline Margaret Genevieve—"

His face twisted. "Wow your name's long."

"Yep, four first names too many. That's me," she sighed. "I usually just go by Maddie."

Wes smiled like he didn't already know that. He played dumb and Maddie didn't know any better. With the sweetest smile he could muster, Wes held out a transcript form from the front office. When he talked people listened and usually he walked away with what he wanted. It worked on the office assistant who didn't hesitate to sign his tutor request form.

He didn't need a tutor. Shockingly enough, Wes was a lot smarter than he led people to believe. He wasn't an Einstein like the boy her best friend was currently infatuated with but he knew enough to rank within the top fifteen of the senior class. It was easier, however, to let people assume what they did, that he was simply a pretty face and nothing more.

Maddie's large doe eyes were filled with skepticism as she looked from Wes to the paper and back. It was written proof that she was his tutor. She was confused to say the least. Sessions with Jenna Jenkins had been routine. How could they switch without even notifying Maddie?

"I'm sorry," Maddie mumbled but lacked the emotion behind her words. "There must be some mistake. What happened to Jenna?"

Wes blinked, just as confused as she was. "Who's Jenna?"

"The girl I've been tutoring for the past two and a half years," Maddie explained, looking around the library though the girl was out of sight. Her shoulders slumped and her bottom lip jutted outward. "We were just starting to make progress…"

"I'm sorry," he frowned sadly. Wes sat across from her at the library table with forearms resting against the surface, leaning closer towards her. The first few buttons of his baby blue dress shirt were undone, revealing the crucifix hanging from his neck. His sleeves were folded up to his elbows and his hair seemed extra messy today. Then there were those eyes of his, a deep, entrancing shade of green.

"Don't be," Maddie immediately responded with eyes focused on the table rather than his good looks. Wes was surprised by her resistance, unable to hide his amusement. She looked up suddenly and Wes averted his eyes in hopes to not be caught smirking.

"You know what?" she suddenly asked, faking enthusiasm. "I'm not ready to give up on Jenna just yet. I'm sorry but I'm sure I can find you another tutor."

Wes grew tense. It wasn't supposed to play out like this.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I've already checked with the front office. There is no one else," he shot back so easily that he scared himself sometimes. Wes had obtained a list of all the available tutors and made sure they were busy, also the reason why he wouldn't be buying anything for the rest of the month. He inwardly groaned. Corrie's musical skills best not be rusty after the sacrifices he was willing to make for her.

"Plus," Wes scowled with eyes narrowed. "If there was someone else I'd totally be fine with another tutor, preferably someone hotter," he lied and did it damn well. There was bitterness behind his voice, punishing her for rejecting him.

"Well, excuse me," she huffed irritably. "I don't have to help you. You could fail for all I care."

Wes sighed with the corners of his lips turned down. He knew she was watching and he also knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Wes looked up ever so slightly, eyes probably shimmering. When Wes saw her face noticeably soften, he silently thanked his mother for forcing him into acting classes rather than the guitar lessons he had wanted as a kid.

"You're right," he softly agreed. "You don't have to help me, but it kinda sucks, you know. It's senior year and my mom doesn't really like putting these up on the fridge." With embarrassment playing across his face, Wes pulled a paper from his backpack. Maddie winced, seeing the many red marks that bled into the paper. Their eyes met. "No. Forget it. I haven't used the 'F is for Fantastic' crap since second grade. Maybe she'll buy it."

Wes shrugged in a nonchalant manner and Maddie remembered it from the Morality class where he had confessed to everyone that he was a firm believer in waiting for marriage to have sex. He was acting as if this was no big thing when indeed it was. Maddie was struggling, trying to remain stern in her decision; however, she was starting to feel bad for the guy. Jenna needed help, sure, but Wes looked _desperate_ for it.

Seeing the confliction on her face, Wes tried hard not to smirk, like a master at chess waiting for a novice opponent to make a move. The blonde never really stood a chance to begin with especially when Wes Kingston was across the table. He had her and he knew it. His mission was to break up Maddie and Trevor and with the way she was looking at him; he figured it was going to be easy. As long as he was doing this, he was going to have fun.

After a lack of communication, Wes slammed his test down against the table. It was enough to make Maddie jump and earned them an audience of surrounding students. He sloppily threw the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the library with a puckered brow. Once safely down the hall, a smirk took its rightful place across his lips. He watched enough movies and television to know that he won this match.

…

"What do you know about Wes Kingston?"

Corrie nearly choked on her smoothie when she heard the words come from her friend's lips. Being in the mood to procrastinate, Corrie had left school early with Maddie and the two decided to do something fun before Maddie would have to work and Corrie would hang around the staff room, completing the homework she had put off until her shift started.

Now they were about a block away from the Tipton, at a cool smoothie shop neither had tried before. The place was crowded and loud so the two had decided to sit out in front of the shop, at a table with a great view of the city traffic. Nibbling slightly on her straw, Maddie's eyes were distant, her expression thoughtful. Corrie's eyes were gaping, completely dumfounded.

"Um," she mumbled while playing with the straw stuck in a pink concoction of fruits and yogurt. Corrie then shrugged her shoulders, seeing no reason to hold back. "He seems like a nice guy and he is, but…his methods, are a little…questionable."

"Yeah," Maddie murmured dumbly. "I got none of that, Core."

"He's kind of a jerk," Corrie laughed and this time Maddie nodded with understanding. "But he means well, he really does. His friends are like his family. Once you're good with Wes then he'll take care of you forever. Loyalty, that's it. He's loyal and sweet and when he wants something, he goes for it. He's real ambitious like that."

"And you're what he wants," Maddie added. Corrie gave her blonde friend a look with her eyebrows askew in horror. In turn the original candy counter girl raised both brows. "…Or not…"

"That's why I was so nervous yesterday when Mary Margaret was going on and on about how Wes was flirting with me," Corrie clarify, finally given a chance to explain herself. "She got it all wrong. I've known him all my life. Wes is practically my brother, my annoying, pain in the ass kind of brother. Just the thought of us dating is so…ew."

The blonde laughed before pressing her straw between her two glossy lips. It was a particularly chilly day and Maddie's golden locks were windswept. Corrie was certain that her staring was obvious but she didn't care. She knew Maddie well enough that she could easily see the thin blonde had something on her mind.

"Maddie, why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," she assured Corrie with a nervous little laugh. It really wasn't that reassuring at all. "It's just that he, um, stopped by the library this morning and apparently I'm his new tutor. I don't know. I kind of told him I couldn't help him and I…I feel sort of…bad."

Corrie's eyes widened, remembering an odd moment from yesterday.

"_Why exactly does Westley Kingston want to borrow my One Tree Hill season one DVDs?" _

"_Media Studies," Wes coolly responded as he carried the box of DVDs under one arm and walked through her kitchen, gunning for the refrigerator. "All my sisters got is Disney crap. When I went up to New Haven last weekend I wanted to ask Wendy for her Sex and the City but my own sister doesn't trust me. You trust me, right, Core?"_

_All Corrie could do was shrug. _

"_Cool," Wes grinned. "I'm starving."_

_She laughed. "Honestly, Wes, when are you not?" _

"_Good point…"_

It made perfect sense now. Wes Kingston was pulling a Nathan Scott. He was abusing the tutor center and selfishly occupying a study session some poor failing kid probably needed. He was going to use the alone time with Maddie to charm her, to fill her head with some nonsense and convince her that it all means something. Wes was probably the definition of manipulative.

"Earth to Corrie! Hey, is anyone in there?" Maddie asked while waving a hand in front of her friend's face. The Filipina blinked from her flashback and focused in on her concerned friend. "You okay? You spaced out for a little bit."

"Yeah, you know me. I do that…a lot," Corrie laughed at the truth to her statement, making Maddie smile back. Tapping her fingers anxiously against the table, Corrie paused before looking back at Maddie. "So…you were saying you're going to tutor Wes?"

"I had a free period so I went over his Lit test just to see how he could improve. Really, I don't exactly know how to tutor him," Maddie explained, trying to talk to Corrie without breaking the confidentiality rules of being a tutor. Then again, she wasn't tutoring Wes just yet. He simply left his test without saying anything.

Corrie titled her head with intrigue. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he really sucks at multiple choice and short response answers. It looks like he didn't read the material which really wouldn't surprise me," Maddie admitted, "but his essay is _perfect_. It's deep and analytical like he spent years perfecting a study of the relationship between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy."

"It doesn't make sense," the blonde continued with a huff of frustration. "How can he discuss 'the numerous stumbling blocks such as the tension caused by the lovers' own personal qualities' and not know Kitty and Lydia were Elizabeth's younger sisters?"

"That's Wes alright. He's got a great head on his shoulders but has trouble using it," Corrie summed up her best friend. "I mean, Wes has so much potential. If he put half as much effort into school instead of music then he'd be in AP for sure. Since we were kids, I could tell he had a future beyond music. Now the tricky part is getting him to see that. Good luck if you decide to tutor him, Mads. Lord knows I could never get through to him…"

Corrie felt a twinge of guilt deep in her chest as she tightly crossed both her legs and her arms. She deliberately planted the idea in Maddie's head and she could easily tell that the blonde was considering it. Corrie Santos wasn't Wes Kingston. She couldn't play people and take some strange trill from it. She couldn't hide behind a smirk.

Corrie feared for the worst and she was glad Maddie was too deep in thought to notice.

…

Trevor didn't know exactly when he'd become best friends with one Wes Kingston but the high school senior sure treated him like one. Being so much more advanced and mature than many of his peers, Trevor didn't make friends easy so it came as an extra surprise to him when he heard his name being called across the crowded shopping mall. With a pretzel in hand, Wes had suggested hanging out and Trevor could only nod.

"So dude, how long have you and Maddie been together?"

"Honestly, I don't even know if we are together," Trevor replied while flipping through a rack of CDs in the local mall's music shop. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Wes staring at him, mouth full of pretzel bites.

"How do you not know?" Wes chuckled. His brows furrowed when he noticed the lack of employees. If he wanted, he could have totally jumped over the counter and stuffed the contents of the cash register into his pockets. Leaning coolly against the counter, he impatiently drummed his fingers against the surface.

"I just don't," Trevor shrugged. "I mean she's a cool girl and I like spending time with her but I don't know if she's my girlfriend. We date and debate but it isn't anything serious."

"Sounds fun," Wes sarcastically mumbled, upset that the cashier refused to return. His eyes widened and a smile slithered across his face before he crossed the room and brought a cheaply made guitar into his arms. Wes looked like he was in heaven. "You know what this is, Keys?"

Trevor followed Wes, scratching the top of his head. "A guitar?"

"Wow, now I totally get why you're a merit scholar," Wes said mockingly with a gasp that had Trevor rolling his eyes. "This, my musically illiterate friend, is a Gallotone Champion Guitar, manufactured back in the '60s, steel string flat-top and guaranteed not to split. This was Lennon's first guitar. Man, what I'd give to spend five minutes with the guy."

"Lenin?" Trevor dumbly repeated. "You mean, Vladimir Lenin as in first head of the Union of Soviet Socialists Republics, the communist politician? He played guitar?"

"You're killing me, Keys," Wes scowled with his bare fingertips lightly caressing the steel strings of the guitar. "John Lennon, English musician, the Beatles — I want to hold your hand — Imagine — the reason I rock this 1964 bowl-cut!"

Trevor remained silent.

"Wow, I've got my work cut out for me," Wes sighed dramatically. "You're lucky you're pretty, pretty boy." Wes then joined Trevor at the CD rack and his fingertips danced across the titles. He pulled out one CD and tossed it into the air, expecting Trevor to catch it and he did. "That's Yes. The keyboard solo on 'Roundabout' kicks ass. Study up."

Trevor evaluated the cover art before smiling. "Thanks, Wes."

"No problem, dude," Wes instantly replied. "CDs are as cheap as chewing gum these days."

Giggling came from the far corner of the nearly empty shop and two beautiful girls immerged from the backroom. Wes smirked when seeing the girls and walked over to the cashier's counter. The boy with dirty blonde tresses easily hoisted himself up to sit on the counter, still cradling the Gallotone Champion in his arms.

"Wes Kingston," groaned the first girl whose hair was shiny and black with red streaks through it. She was as pale as a ghost, contrasting well with the crimson that colored her thin lips. "You know, usually we don't allow the customers to touch any of the merchandise."

"Especially deadbeat losers who we know aren't ever going to buy anything," the second girl added with a playful wink. While the first girl was long and lanky, the second had a curvaceous body and bright auburn hair. "Hey _Wuss_, how's Corrie?"

"She's good though she sold her soul to the devil in exchange for minimum wage," Wes groaned at the very thought of getting a job. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out one of his crumpled fliers. "Can you tape this up somewhere?"

The first girl chuckled. "You're starting another band?"

"Yes and it isn't fucking around in my garage anymore. This is serious," Wes explained though the girls could only stand back and snicker. Wes looked over to Trevor who was still searching the racks of CDs and smirked. "Girls this is my new keyboardist. Keys, meet your future groupies."

"What's with the shirt?" the dark haired girl snorted. Self-conscious, Trevor looked down at his outfit consisting of a royal blue flannel shirt with lighter blue stripes and his faded, fitted blue jeans. Sarcastically, the girl continued, "Yes, your mommy still dressing you is _very_ punk rock."

"I think it's cute," the second girl piped in with a enticing wink. Trevor gulped and looked away, partly embarrassed by the first girl's commentary on his outfit and intimidated by the way the second girl was practically devouring him with her intrusive hazel eyes.

Trevor grinned bashfully. "Thanks."

"Come here, Keys," the second girl cooed alluringly. "I wanna show you something."

"Anything for a pretty lady," Trevor agreed, unable to control his flirty personality. He began to follow the girl towards the back but froze for a second and threw Wes a hesitant look.

"Dude, you aren't married," Wes reminded him with a small smile. "Live it up, Trev."

Trevor nodded before meeting the music shop employee in the back of the room where an array of pianos and keyboards were set up. The auburn haired girl giggled giddily and pleaded for Trevor to play a song. He couldn't resist himself, sat down beside her on a wooden bench and pressed his fingers to the off-white keys.

"What's with the keyboardist?" the first girl questioned Wes. "The Beatles had no need for an electronic pianist. Now a Ringo Starr they needed. The Beatles wouldn't be the Beatles without Ringo."

"I'll find a drummer," Wes assured her. He flashed the girl a cheeky smile before pulling a sleek, digital camera from his pocket. As discreetly as possible, he focused the camera on the girl who was all over Trevor. "And besides being my new BFF—" he snickered to himself and snapped a photo, "—he's also the object of my other BFF's affection."

"Hmm, I can see Corrie going for a guy like him," the girl agreed. She turned to Wes with curiosity in her eyes that were as dark as the strands that fell to her shoulders. "So tell me, _Wuss, _when this new BFF of yours and the other BFF become a twosome instead of a threesome where does that leave you?"

"Don't worry about me. I've already found a new toy to play with," he answered with light laughter, thinking of a certain golden-haired tutor girl with four first names too many.


	5. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Notice Me**

**Chapter Five: I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

At the sound of Maddie's sweet laugh, Trevor couldn't help but glance over.

"What's so funny?"

"You," she giggled, trying to bite back a smile and failing miserably. "I don't know, Trevor. I never really saw you as the punk-rock-I-love-my-band-more-than-breathing type of guy."

He also laughed and slid his arm around the curve of her hips, pulling her close to his side as they walked from the subway to her house near Fenway Park. It was the usual routine where he'd meet her at the Tipton once her shift was over, they'd spend some quality time, usually in a library and he'd walk her home.

"Honestly, I'm not," Trevor admitted with his chin tilted downward, smiling sweetly at the blonde. "I mean my parents made me take lessons as a kid just to have something to put on my college resume and I love it. Then Wes comes by and before I know it I'm in a band and apparently we're friends."

"He's a charmer, isn't he?" Maddie mused aloud. She caved and less than twenty-four hours after their encounter in the library. With Corrie playing messenger, Wes was instructed to meet her an hour before school starts at the front steps, ready to learn.

"So I won't be hanging around the Tipton for a couple days," Trevor explained nonchalantly. "I've got this massive paper to work on for one of my classes. I will be there on Friday though. That's when we're holding tryouts for the band."

"Oh."

Suddenly it was silent and that bothered Maddie. Spending time together shouldn't be awkward. If anything the silence should be comfortable where they could simply enjoy each other's presence. From the fear that their relationship might be a train wreck waiting to happen, Maddie wrapped linked her arms around his and held on tight. Trevor must have sensed her negative energy because he frowned down on her with sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Um, I've got this big test thing tomorrow."

"You'll do fine," he smiled encouragingly. "You're smart…almost as smart as me even."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"Come on, Maddie," he laughed haughtily and pulled on the lapels of this thick coat. Maddie rolled her eyes at the boy who had ego pouring from his ears. "I _am_ a merit scholar."

"Wow," Maddie chuckled with a sarcastic smile. "I hate you."

"You remember the last time you said that, right?" Trevor chuckled and his arm encircled her waist. He raised his thick eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "We spent almost an hour making out in an art gallery."

"Good times," Maddie grinned. It got quiet again and the blonde turned her curious eyes to the boy who contently stared straight ahead. "Trevor, what are we? Are we dating or just friends or what?"

"I don't believe in labels," he answered in the vaguest way possible. He caught Maddie rolling her eyes and frowned. "I'm really busy with school right now and things are about to get busier with me being in this band. All I know is that I like you and I like spending time with you. Can't that be enough?"

Her expression didn't change and he nudged her playfully.

"But I guess you could call me your boyfriend if you like," he suggested but there was a bit of hesitation to his voice and Maddie was sure to notice it. She tried to hide her disappointment and released his arm, walking up the front steps of her house.

"You know, you're right," Maddie said with sudden enthusiasm. She turned suddenly with blonde hair whipping across her back, wearing the strongest smile she could muster. "It's my senior year and with yearbook committee, newspaper staff, college apps, work and this tutoring thing…I'm going to be pretty busy too."

Trevor nodded. "Remember, don't overdo it."

"Right. I'll see you later, Trevor," she murmured after unlocking the door and turning back to him. With a smile, Trevor leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It lasted two seconds, maybe three and before she knew it, he was halfway down the street, not even attempting to look back.

As Maddie made her way into the small house that was practically falling apart, she tried to fight the disappointment that filled every inch of her. In the beginning, kissing Trevor had been such an exciting thing to do. Her heart would race as they fought for dominance, practically clawing at one another. She didn't know when exactly things had changed but now it was simply familiar, safe…

_And dull_, Maddie couldn't help but add in her head while trekking up to her room.

…

"Ow!"

A pillow had come out of nowhere and smacked Wes across the face. With fingers curled into the soft material of the pillow, Corrie glared at her friend, ready to strike again. The two were lounging around Corrie's room after a long shift at the Tipton. With his dirty blonde hair a disheveled mess, Wes turned to his friend eyes narrowed in anger.

"Core, why'd you do that for?" Wes finally questioned after the initial impact. He was sitting on the floor with his tie undone, jacket thrown off and the sleeves of his loose dress shirt folded to his elbows.

"You're kidding, right?" Corrie frantically questioned from her seat at the edge of her bed, crossed legs dangling over the side. "I talked to Maddie, Wes. You're busted and I want my damn DVDs back!"

"I failed my Lit test and I have a D in math," Wes loftily shrugged, lacking the sincere desperation he wore when trying to sway Maddie. "For the tuition my parents pay, if the school's offering a tutoring program then I'm going to take advantage of it."

"No! The only reason you do bad in school is that you don't try. Maddie's smart but I don't think she can teach you to stop being a lazy ass!" Corrie shouted in disagreement. "Face it. I know you, Wes. You could care less about grades and tutoring. You're going to take advantage of Maddie, _my friend_, Maddie."

The sight of his jutted bottom lip and large, green puppy dog eyes made her cringe.

"You don't need to be jealous, Core," he mumbled six words that left her beyond irritated. Wes stood from his spot on the ground and sat beside her. Despite the protest and the countless smacks he took to his arms, Wes managed to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Wes, stop."

"You know I can't stop once I start," he laughed and snuggled against her shoulder though the both of them understood the ambiguity of his statement. "It's the only addiction that isn't killing me."

Her lips twitched. "You mean the hug or ruining lives?"

"The hug," he replied with mock enthusiasm. "Plus, it isn't ruining lives. I'm helping. You know, I don't know if I like the idea of my only best friend dating Trevor. He seems really…slutty."

Corrie couldn't help but giggle.

"I ran into him at the mall," Wes began to explain but stopped when seeing Corrie's stern look. "Okay, so I followed him down to the mall and pretended to casually run into him. We hung out and I introduced him to the Fifth Street Music Shop Groupies. It was like feeding a sailor to the sirens."

"He's a good guy."

"You hardly know him."

"Well, I'll get to know him," Corrie fought back. "Why else would I be in this stupid band?"

"Um, I don't know. The music maybe," Wes quickly replied with a defensive edge to his voice. Corrie sighed and bit hard against her bottom lip, feeling her stomach rumble. Wes looked from her flat abdomen to her face before breaking out in a grin. He hurriedly jumped from the bed and pulled on Corrie's arm with vigor.

"You're hungry. I'm hungry. I say we hit Gino's," Wes exclaimed. He plopped down on the floor and slipped his feet into his loose, high top sneakers. "Is your mom working late?"

Corrie groaned and flopped down against her bed. "When is my mom not working late?"

"Good point. When you do see her make sure to tell her I said hi and I miss her double fudge and caramel brownies," Wes said with a dreamy expression. His mouth was salivating at the thought and his tongue darted across his dry lips. "Um, but if we go you're going to have to pay. I spent my last ten on a CD for your boyfriend."

Corrie grinned. "Aw, that's cute! You bought Trevor a CD?"

"Quit making it sound all gay," Wes scoffed. "Are we going or what?"

"Wait. We need to stop by the bank first. I'm yet to cash my first paycheck and for minimum wage we might have to pass on Gino's and hit up the McDonald's dollar menu," Corrie explained after spying a small envelope sitting unopened on her dresser. She easily tore through the thin paper and evaluated the check within.

Her eyes instantly widened. The bottom of the paper stated how much she had made since starting at the Tipton. This had to be some sort of mistake. She was a candy counter girl. Corrie had never seen such a large sum of money in her life. She wasn't even sure if she could read the number correctly especially with all those zeroes at the end.

Corrie searched the check from top to bottom and realized that Mr. Moseby's signature didn't approve the check even though he was the hotel manager and took care of paying the employees. This check had been specially approved and held the hotel owner's signature.

"Thanks dad," Corrie mumbled beneath her breath. With the check safely in her purse, Corrie grabbed a jacket and was out the door with Wes trailing behind like a faithful puppy. She wore a big smile as she walked down the street, sure that she could get use to this.

…

"You're late, Kingston."

"Did you know that coffee drinkers are statistically shown to be more romantically active that none coffee drinkers?"

Maddie's tired eyes were met by the charming smirk of Wes Kingston who tipped his coffee cup to her. The blonde rolled her eyes, saved the page of her book and shut it before standing. She hugged her books tight to her chest and looked rather indifferent. After a sigh of defeat, she looked over at the teenage boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you easily distracted?"

"Is Corrie Santos ADHD?"

"That's a yes," Maddie sighed and took a look around. "I told Sister Bernadette that I'm tutoring you and apparently the library is off limits. Apparently, people have been complaining about you. I swear, if the library had a Wall of Shame, Wes, your picture would be at the top."

"You flatter me," Wes mumbled sarcastically and rubbed the back of his head, fingers getting tangled with the disheveled locks that he had forgotten to comb before leaving the house. "How about we do it behind the bleachers?"

Maddie threw him a look of disgust.

"You're hot and all, sweetheart, but I didn't mean _it_," Wes defended himself in a tone that was low and sleepy. Honestly, he usually got to school minutes after the homeroom bell rang. Today he arrived an entire hour early. He felt like blowing his brains out. Thank God for coffee.

"You flatter me," Maddie imitated delightfully, almost patronizingly. Wes sighed loudly and took a deep gulp of his coffee, avoiding the proud smile on Maddie's face. "I knew you were lying when you said you wanted a hotter tutor."

"I know my good looks are distracting but you're supposed to be tutoring me, Fitz, not hitting on me," Wes laughed and the smirked returned. Maddie didn't even warn him before walking off to a stone table under the pavilion in the far side of the schoolyard.

"What were you reading?"

"Oh," Maddie mumbled and flashed the cover of her book in his direction. "It's Abrams' Masters of Art series. Van Gogh's my favorite."

Wes scowled. "Van Gogh was a freak. Dude cut off his ear."

"Okay, one, he was having a seizure at the time!" Maddie shouted defensively though Wes tightly cupped his coffee cup and his lips were set in a tight smile. "Two, how can tell me that when you look at a Van Gogh masterpiece you don't feel moved or inspired or something?"

"I do feel something," Wes muttered and Maddie paused for a moment, finding herself lost in his bright green eyes and the sincerity of his chiseled face. Then that damn smirk reappeared and she could already feel her irritation boiling. "I feel like taking a nap."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "I bet you can't name a famous artist to save your life."

"Andy Warhol," Wes shot back and carelessly threw his books onto the table. Maddie sat across from him, intrigued. "Now pop art is the shit and Warhol knew his stuff."

"Campbell's soup cans and bananas do _not _compare to Van Gogh's A Starry Night," Maddie argued with the shake of her head. Wes studied the passionate young woman for a moment before looking away in exasperation. "That's a fact."

"You're impossible, Fitz," Wes sighed lazily. "I bet you've got no taste in music either."

"I like classical," Maddie pressed, not enjoying his insult. "Vivaldi. The Four seasons is so full of emotion and feeling. You can almost taste and smell the music."

"No. It's all about the Beatles. They were like the definition of perfect music," Wes grinned. Maddie turned up her nose and Wes unexpectedly grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with her slender ones. He sang, _"Yeah, I'll tell you something.__I think you'll understand. When I say that something. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand…"_

Maddie was momentarily stunned and her breathe hitch high in her throat. She couldn't say a thing and silence settled in. Strangely, it was a comfortable silence between two people lost in a connection. Maddie could feel Wes work the pad of this thumb over her knuckles and made her skin tingle. Their eyes met and all of Maddie's conviction and defenses were gone.

"See. It's magic, right?" Wes asked softly. "Screw this emo junk. Those unenthusiastic melodramatic losers who don't smile with their overwrought lyrics, impossible to hear guitar rifts, skinny jeans and greasy unwashed hair that covers exactly 3/5 of their face at the perfect angle."

"Of course you wouldn't like emo," Maddie said with a smirk of her own, "Jesse McCartney."

"I don't look like him. I don't even know the dude's genre," Wes firmly denied. "Ugh, don't even get me started on the boy bands today. I got into a heated debate with this thirteen-year-old girl because she said the Jonas Brothers are better than the Beatles. I mean really, buy a record, kid."

"Arguing with little fangirls?" Maddie laughed. "That's so pathetic."

Maddie's eyes turned to the stone table and she realized that they were still holding hands. Awkwardly clearing her throat, she squirmed from his loose yet secure grip, breaking the connection. Smiling to himself, Wes leaned back in his chair and reclaimed his coffee cup, taking a long sip.

"I, um, think we should get started," Maddie awkwardly suggested.

"Aw, but we're having so much fun," Wes smirked. "I'd rather keep fighting with you."

"Okay. You can start by explaining to me how you could possibly think the answer to number three was C," Maddie said, ignoring the flirtatious tone to his voice. She fished his Lit test from her binder and dropped it in front of Wes who groaned in protest. "Really, Wes, if you think Mr. Darcy most likely referred to Elizabeth as having been "slighted by other men" because her sister is so much prettier then we'll be fighting all morning."

Wes groaned dully and slouched in his seat. "I can't wait…"

…

Corrie's bottom lip stuck out further than the top and her eyebrows slanted in objection. Parked outside the back of the Tipton at the loading dock was a large Matson truck with the metal backdoor thrown open. Inside were stacks and stacks of brown boxes filled with candy bars and Corrie was instructed to move every single one.

She was already tired after a long day at school and now she had to actually work for once. Corrie stepped into the truck and hoisted the first box up into her arms. She placed the box on a metal cart Estabon had given to her and went back for the next. When she had a stack of four boxes, Corrie pushed the heavy cart to the storage room, unpacked and went back.

After moving what seemed like millions of boxes but was only fifteen, Corrie decided it was time for a break and walked sluggishly through the lobby, ready to take shelter in the staff break room.

"Hey Corrie!"

"Trevor," she breathed when hearing the familiar voice. Quickly wiping the sweat from her brows, Corrie turned suddenly and looked to the revolving doors where a group of loud and rowdy young men were pouring in. He jogged up to her and Corrie's face expressed her confusion. "Wait, I—" she gasped for breath "—thought, um, Maddie said you wouldn't be, uh, around."

"Yeah, I've got this big paper I'm working on and a couple exams," Trevor sighed, a bit worried. "I was locked up in my room, working on my thesis when my frat brothers convinced me to take a break and have dinner with them."

Corrie looked over his shoulder and saw that they had an audience. The older boys were leaning against the banister, watching her and Trevor with encouraging smiles. Corrie giggled softly and waved at the boys whose smiles only grew as they frantically waved back. Trevor seemed embarrassed and tried to draw her attention back to him.

"I knew you were in college being a smarty pants and all," Corrie recalled playfully, "But I didn't know you were in a fraternity."

"Yeah," Trevor smiled almost shyly. "The first time I met London Tipton I told her I was in Beta-Kappa-Delta and she said she was apart of Buy-Lots-of-stuff-a."

Corrie laughed softly, almost nervously. "I thought you said you didn't have any friends."

"I never said I didn't have any friends," Trevor corrected. "I said that I have a hard time making friends with kids my age. I mean, I did the whole high school thing really fast and concentrated on my studies while everyone else was at football games and concerts. Those guys are my brothers. They're all legal and whatnot. I'm the youngest in the house."

Corrie stole one last glance at the frat boys. "They seem sweet."

"You'd be singing a totally different tune if you had to live with them. They're all pigs and jerks. None of them are good enough for you," Trevor told her directly with a confident nod. Corrie was about to question him when his face was overcome with concern. "You okay, Core? You look a little pale."

"Oh, just tired is all," she replied and tried to smile. "I've been moving boxes all afternoon and I've still got a million to go."

"Need a hand?" Trevor volunteered though Corrie quickly shook her head. This was her job and her work. She couldn't have someone else do it for her. "Come on. If I bribe the boys to help I'm sure we'll get it done in no time."

"Trevor, that's really nice of you but—"

"Hey guys! This is my friend, Corrie!" Trevor shouted and a loud uniform 'hi Corrie!' rang throughout the rather empty lobby. It seemed that Trevor had his mind already set on helping her and when he had a goal, he didn't stop till he got his way. "Do you guys mind helping out a pretty lady move a few boxes?"

There was no argument or hesitation. The boys simply charged over, ready for directions.

"You really don't have to," Corrie said guiltily. Still, her feet brought her through the back of the Tipton to where the truck was still parked and overflowing with boxes. The frat boys were following her in a straight line like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs going to work.

"You look like you need a breather and it's an hour wait till dinner anyways," Trevor loftily exclaimed and played with the little plastic pager the Tipton restaurant had given them while they waited. Corrie just shut up and sat on the curb while each boy used their own cart and went back and forth, unloading the large truck.

"So is college really that different from high school?"

"Yeah, I guess," Trevor shrugged, sitting beside her. "I mean, everything's bigger and new and different. It's crazy for the first couple of months, but I mean, you get use to it and you get to seriously figure out what you wanna do with your life. Have you started applying?"

"No," Corrie honestly answered. "I should be. I've been looking around."

"Are you planning on going out of state?"

"Probably not," Corrie answered and there was sadness to her voice. "I want to. I want to go somewhere like LA or Seattle or New York City, somewhere different, you know, but I can't."

Trevor tilted his head in an adorably confused manner. "Why not?"

"My mom would die without me. I mean, it's not like she depends on me or anything. She works so much that I hardly get to see her but…I'm all she has," Corrie softly explained. "If I went away she'd have to come home to an empty house every night. I'd be worried about her. She'd be worried about me. It's just…easier if I stay here. My mom's here. Wes is here…you…you're here."

"That's what I love about you, Corrie Santos. You care so much, more than anyone I've ever know…but in the end it's your life. Just do what's best for you. Me, Wes, not even your mom can dictate how you live your life. Just be you and if your loved ones really love you like you love them, then they'll support you no matter what." Trevor grinned from ear to ear and Corrie looked away, blushing.

Trevor took her soft hand into his and she almost flinched from the unexpected contact. He gave her tome fingers a tight, reassuring squeeze and she was instantly filled with warmth. Corrie could definitely get use to this.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks to **Persephone Lemonade **and **JSquared **for reading and reviewing! I love you guys!


End file.
